


Another Hit

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [39]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blow Jobs, Drug Withdrawal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, VK Drabs, Withdrawal, shower room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #97: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: M / Prompt: Prison AU, crack addict Alfred and Mob boss Ivan / WARNING: Contains referenced dubcon and noncon, along with drug addiction and withdrawal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hit

"I can get some for you," a voice startled Alfred, the twitching man jerking and grunting somewhat from where he crouched in the corner of the bathroom, bare and shuddering. The showers mostly remained empty any time between noon and two, Ivan having passed a few grinning and laughing men on his way into the little area. Water splattered down on Alfred, and the addict weakly tried batting it aside as he stood with tremors up and down his bronzed and muscular legs.

"Wh-what?" Alfred choked, baby blues spooked wide open and beautiful as he lifted his head, standing up all the way and rushing towards Ivan. The older inmate chuckled as Alfred didn't even hesitate to grab at the front of his jumpsuit, yanking on it with trembling fists. "Y-you can get me some of the good stuff?"

"For right price," Ivan slowly grinned, accent thick and inviting. Alfred swooned despite himself, heart hammering as his withdrawal-shaken body quivered with neglected excitement.

"F-fuck yes, please, I'd do anything for another hit…"

"I can tell," Ivan purred, looking down at Alfred's abused and naked form, white cum still oozing down his inner thighs as purplish kisses littered his young body. The young man gulped, suddenly remembering himself and his shameful appearance. Alfred winced and shied away a step, not quite so eager to rub up against Ivan like a cat in heat anymore as he gingerly dabbed at a hickey on his neck, the mark dark and angry.

"Th-they told me they had some b-but… They lied," he whispered softly, brokenly, trembling all over as if just then realizing what he had done and how he had acted. The men who had visited told him they had his fix, but of course he had been too stupid to even attempt thinking rationally. Just the thought of that mind-numbing ecstasy and coursing pleasure and heated excitement was enough to get Alfred drooling and submissively presented for them, eager to please and eager for his nonexistent reward… "Fuck, I just… I just need it, please…"

Ivan smiled and reached into his pocket, lifting up a little plastic baggie before Alfred nearly burst out into tears, desperately lunging for it. Ivan smacked his face, Alfred gasping in surprise at the sudden violence.

"Well, I take payment first, then we will be talking. On your knees, моя сука…" He crooned, dropping into Russian as Alfred gladly dropped to the floor, already grabbing for Ivan's zipper without needing to be told what to do. "Mm… You will be good pet for me, yes?"

"Y-yes, I'll be your pet, j-just please promise you'll give it to me?" Alfred asked hopefully, looking up at Ivan with pleading eyes and an expression of pure desperation as he pulled Ivan's cock out into the light, already stroking it with his strong and nimble hands. Ivan smirked and dangled the baggie right in front of Alfred's nose before forcing his way into the drooling blond's mouth. Alfred's eyes remained hooded with need as he stared lovingly at the baggie, gladly taking as much of Ivan in as he could manage before suckling around him, moaning excitedly for more as Ivan gripped his damp hair.

"It will be yours, if you will be pleasing to me, whenever I want you," Ivan ordered and Alfred gladly moaned his acceptance, gripping the rest of Ivan's long cock that he couldn't fit into his mouth with his hands, fondling him as he gazed up at Ivan and swallowed around his cock, body twitching every now and then as his own prick started to rise. A devilish, lecherous grin slowly spread across Ivan's face as he stared coldly down at his new prison bitch, the addict keening like a good little bitch as he pleasured the older man. "Mm… Keep going, and I give you as much as you want, yes?"

Alfred popped off with a gasp and then nodded vigorously, droplets of water shaken from the tips of his hair with how fast he moved. "P-please!" He begged, pressing his face into Ivan's groin and smushing desperate kisses all around the base of his cock and balls. He quivered and trembled, one hand reaching down to satisfy his own itch for pleasure as he dragged his tongue along the underside of Ivan's cock, looking up at Ivan with a sultry albeit almost possessed expression. "I'll do anything! Please give it to me!"

Ivan shivered at the delicious echo of the blond's begging, Alfred eager to show him just how far gone he was. He shoved himself back into Alfred's mouth and relished in the excited gasp and those startled wide eyes. "Earn it first, сука," he leered, and then let himself enjoy the rest of Alfred's desperate efforts.


End file.
